ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy: Legend of Balance/Allusions
This article lists all allusions in Final Fantasy: Legend of Balance. '' *The item required to use in the shrine of the Silent Woods is called Amulet of Garland. Garland was a knight who travelled back in time in the original game. *Three towns are named after Rosa Joanna Farrell, Palomton, and Cecil Harvey: Rosalia, Palomton, and Cecille, respectively. Two of them also appear to based on them as Rosalia is a place where the party recovers after being saved by Jolteon and her father refering to how Rosa needs to be rescued at one point of the game, and Cecille is a seat of kingdom-like state refering to Cecil's king status as of the ending of ''Final Fantasy IV. *The quest Desert'd refers to the Desert Fever, an illness which Rosa fell to and the only cure was a Sand Ruby. *There are many call-outs to the events of Final Fantasy IV: **First is when Kaayu puts Karina, Elysia, Ashiee, and Cassie to prison and during the conversation about their friend's state, they compare her situation to Golbez's who was controlled by a powerful force during the events of Final Fantasy IV. **Second reference is when the party is deaprting from Sundiland to Aquaria and Fievel mentions Leviathan's attack. Orophin states that he's already a Paladin and they don't have a Summoner anyway refering to how during a boat trip to Fabul Leviathan attacked the ship aboard which was a young Summoner Rydia and the Dark Knight Cecil. **The third reference is when the party is in Malum Arce and ponders how to stop the Version Update. Fievel suggests performing an "exploding monk" trick since it always work refering to Yang's sacrifice to stop Tower of Babil's cannons. **The fourth reference is when Gradd defeats his other self in the Cheesecake Dimension, a voice will call "Receive the last Supper left in me! My son! Stop Tanaka!" This is a paraphrase of what Cecil heard after he defeated his dark reflection, "Receive the last Light left in me! My son! Stop Golbez!" '' *Magissa and Halicarnassus design-wise are based on their namesakes from ''Final Fantasy V, besides that they have little in common to their original appearance since both appear as minor antagonists in the original game. '' *Kutan is named after one of the ten moogles' English SNES names. A moogle there will also refer to the game's glitch saying not to mistaken it with Maria. *The petitioner for the Ponderous Precautions quest, references the famous of Aerith Gainsborough by showing his concern what would happen if there appeared a man who'd impale his girlfriend. *The staff Princess Guard's description references Aerith, her death, and the weapon's status as the ultimate weapon in the game's setting. *A room in Tanaka's castle is based on the of . *After completing story events in Palomton, a girl in front of the item shop will say "I wanna be a Bot when I grow up!" referencing the infamous "I wanna be a blitzball when I grow up!" quote of the boy in Kilika which is present in all English releases of the game. Non-Square Enix Related ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *A soldier in Enaya makes a reference to the infamous quote: "I used to be an adventurer like you, until I took an arrow to the knee." External Links *Reference Guide @ RPGMaker.net Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy: Legend of Balance